Isolated Hope
by Au Crowne
Summary: Allen got into a coma after what happened to Mana. Even there, just lying at the hospital, he'd gotten a certain noah's interest as well as the Order's. Which side will get to him first?
1. That Boy

**Selfine: Here's a new fanfic for all of you!~ Please leave a review to get my mistress motivated for this story!**

**¤Isolated Hope¤**

**-Allen got into a coma after what happened to Mana. Even there, just lying at the hospital, he'd gotten a certain noah's interest as well as the Order's. Which side will get to him first?**

* * *

><p><em>It was already midnight.<em>

_Everything was quiet at a certain hospital. Well, almost. Footsteps can be heard through the hall. The only person awake was a lone nurse. She was just newly hired. She was tasked to check on one of the patients. The said patient had been at the hospital for almost five years._

_They said he's in a coma right now with still no improvements. Also almost no nurse stays in charge of him for long. No one knew why but most of the nurses simply disappears. The nurse stopped in front of the room stepped inside. The white-haired patient was still breathing shallow as usual. Little life can be seen. The nurse approached the patient..._

_... And there was a scream._

Darkness.

Allen sighed. All he can see was darkness. Darkness around him. He had been in this darkness for long. So long, he didn't knew how long it was.

"Alleeen!", someone called.

Allen turned as he heard the voice. A young teen with blue spiky hair skipped towards him. She was wearing a white long sleeved blouse with a ribbon tied and a black skirt. She had a long purple and black stripped sock and black shoes on.

"Road... I thought you weren't coming today... ", Allen greeted.

"I had to finish my homework!", Road pouted.

"Homework, huh?"

Road flailed her hands." It's already killing me!", she complained then peered at Allen."Anything new?"

Allen's smile turned solemn."No improvements..."

"Don't be sad, Allen!", Road encouraged."You'll recover from your coma!"

"Thanks, Road... So, how was your homework?"

"It was hard! I asked my uncle to help but he only made it worse!", she wailed," I had to redo the whole thing!"

Allen laughed a little. Road's presence always lighten up his mood. She was also the only person who he could talk to. Road came around a little while after he got into a coma and she'd been keeping him company since then. He still don't understand how Road can talk to him but the young teen only said she has the ability to do so."Allen!", Road called, waving a hand in front of his face.

"H-huh? W-what?"

"You're in a daze again... What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking if I'll find you when I wake up..."

Road smiled."Don't worry about that! I can always find you!"

"Thanks, Road...", Allen said, smiling back.

**~Isolated Hope~**

"Uh... H-hello?", a young lady peeked inside the nurse's office. She had a long olive green hair which was tied in pigtails.

The head nurse turned to her and smiled."You must be the new nurse... Miss...?"

"Lenalee Lee...", the lady introduced herself.

"Ah, Miss Lee. Since you're new here, I'll just have you check on some of the patients...", the head nurse said. She picked up the files folder and scanned the contents. She pulled out a lone file and placed it on the table."Here...", she gave the folder to Lenalee."The list of patients and their rooms... I have to go now..."

Lenalee watched as the head nurse left then glanced around. She was alone at the nurses' office.

She headed to the head nurse's table and picked up the file that the head nurse removed. Lenalee read the file's title, 'Name: Allen Walker; Age: 15'

'This must be it...', Lenalee thought as she placed it inside the folder. She quickly headed out of the office where she was met by a redhead. The guy was wearing a green bandana and an eyepatch over his right eye."You've found it?", Lavi asked.

"I guess so...", Lenalee said," The head nurse intentionally removed this patient's file, Lavi"

Lavi peered at it as Lenalee showed the file."Allen, huh...", he said,"I wonder if Komui's right about this..."

"He must be...", Lenalee said as she remembered what his brother told them earlier.

_"I want you two to investigate something...", a chinese man said. He had a white beret on and a white coat with a rose cross._

_"Investigate what, Nii-san?", Lenalee asked._

_Komui adjusted his glasses and glanced at the two exorcists in front of him."There had been reports about nurses missing...", he began._

_"Isn't that a bit normal?", Lavi asked, leaning against the wall._

_"It gets suspicious when all of it happened in a single town. The only connection between all these nurses is that they were in-charge of a certain patient of a hospital there...", Komui said,"If that patient is an akuma then the people there might be in danger."_

_"I see..."_

_"When do we leave, Nii-san", Lenalee asked._

_"As soon as possible..."_

_-Flashback-_

_"... I'll gather information from the other nurses and patients just to make sure", Lenalee said._

**~Isolated Hope~**

"What's wrong, Road-tama, Leroo?", a pink umbrella with a pumpkin head said. The spiky haired teen snapped out of her thoughts.

"Ne, I was just thinking...", Road said to the umbrella. She leaned into her chair and tipped it to its edge. She boredly licked at her lollipop.

"Lero, thinking of what?"

"Nothing!", Road said, leaping off her seat. A red-checkered heart-shaped door appeared in front of her. The door opened up. Road entered it and peered over her shoulder."I'll be back later..."

The ninth disciple's door closed and disappeared. The said door reappeared at an alley in a certain town. Road Camelot got out of the door and glanced at the empty alley then she smiled to herself.

Three level two akumas appeared in front of her and went into their human disguise which is of a nurse."**Mistress Road...", **one of them began**,"... You called for us?"**

Road licked on her lollipop."You do know that I've asked other akumas to get a certain patient, right?", she said. They all nodded."They haven't reported back yet... I want you to get that patient and find out what happened to the other akumas. Now go!"

"**Yes, Mistress Road!"**

The three akumas disappeared. Road gazed at the sky and smiled_.'You don't need to worry about finding me, Allen... I can always find you...' _


	2. Author's Note

... Pfftt for a second there, I thought I'd forgotten the pass. Whew. Anyway, I'm still kinda busy with school, especially since I'm in a graduating class. Don't worry, the next chapter for this fanfic is already prepared, I'll just need to type it out. I hope you'll wait for it ^^'

** -Crowne**


	3. The unconscious clown

**Crowne: Yay! I'm finally graduaaaating! Oh, please leave a review here!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Unconscious clown<strong>

Another night at the same hospital. It seemed deserted at that time. Lenalee opened the door of Allen's room slowly and peered inside the room. Once she was sure no one else was inside, she entered, followed by Lavi. What she immediately noticed was the room's 'design'. The room's wall and floor was filled with pentacles. As Lavi's sight adjusted to the darkness, he focused on the figure laying on the lone bed. A teen with remarkably silver white hair. The two exorcists approached the bed quietly. On closer inspection, they saw a scar going through the teen's left eye which ended in a pentacle.

"... Lavi"

"He's probably cursed", Lavi guessed. Just then they heard a sound. The two quickly hid away as they heard the door opening. Three nurses piled into the room.

"We got the right patient, right?", one of the nurses asked the other.

One of them nodded.".. Yeah"

"Well, let's get this over with..."

From their hiding place, Lenalee noticed the white haired teen's arm slightly twitching.'... Is he waking up?', she wondered to herself. The teen's left arm started twitching more as it faintly glow. The nurses grew alarm as the coma patient suddenly sat up, tearing himself off from the medical equipments that was attached to him. The glow grew brighter. All of a sudden, a white cloak surrounded the teen. The cloak had a white fur cowl and his left hand turned into a slender black arm ending with a sharp claw. A silver masquerade mask was attached to the back of the cowl. Some white strips from the cloak wrapped around his hands and legs then the teen suddenly lunged towards the nurses. The nurses hastily shed off their disguises, showing their akuma form. One of them acted quickly and blocked Allen's sudden attack. The akuma lashed out, sending Allen through the room's wall. The three akumas leaped outside. Lenalee and Lavi scampered out of their hiding place and saw the akumas closing on the teen. Lenalee quickly activated her Innocence. It formed a thigh-high dark bootsShe gathered the energy at the edge of the boots then leaped out and kicked in mid-air, conjuring up some small tornado. The attack successfully landed on one of the level three. It wasn't enough to deal much damage but it diverted the akuma's attention from Allen. Lavi followed suit with his Innocence and attacked the other akuma, leaving Allen against one.

The remaining akuma landed in front of the fallen teen cautiously. It could sense that the comatose patient's Innocence was a possible threat. The white cloak extended and made the teen stand up. The silver mask now adorned the teen's face, making it impossible to determine if the teen was awake or not. The teen unsteadily took a step forward. He shifted his weight on his left foot then sprung to attack the akuma. The level three quickly dodged sideways, easily avoiding the attack. The teen slightly skidded on the damp grass but recovered and continued attacking the akuma.

Meanwhile, Lavi and Lenalee were having a hard time against the two level three. It was their first time against the said level. Lenalee ducked as the akuma swing its sharp bladed arm, not noticing the second attack. The chinese exorcist was sent hurtling against a set of trees.

"Lenalee!"

"I'm a-alright!", Lenalee said and got on her feet then glanced to her side. Allen was still fighting against the akuma. It seemed like the akuma was now having a hard time dodging the teen's continous attacks. Allen managed to grab hold of the akuma then thrusted the sharp black claw into the level three. He pulled out and leaped backwards before the akuma exploded.

"... Look out!", Lavi called to Lenalee as he dodge the akuma he was fighting.

Lenalee looked up and saw the attacking akuma. She quickly rolled to her side, barely missing the blade. She quickly got up and kicked the akuma sideways with all the energy she had. The akuma plummeled into a nearby tree. Out of nowhere, several white strips of energy shot out and wrapped tightly around the akumas Lavi and Lenalee were both turned and saw that it came from Allen's white cloak. It tightened more around the akumas then within a minute both akumas exploded at the same time.

"... He just did that...easily", Lenalee commented as she deactivated her Innocence.

The white cloak disappeared as Allen's Innocence deactivated itself. The redhead exorcist managed to catch the teen before he hit the ground."... I guess he's still not out of his coma", Lavi said, glancing at the unconscious white haired teen.

"... Then how did he managed to fight?"

Lavi shrugged."... I think the Innocence took over. It must have been doing it for a long time since it gotten stronger by itself. And he seemed to be doing well without those equipments so I think it'll be safe to bring him to the Order", he said as he carried Allen on his back.

"... Alright...", Lenalee nodded.

"I'm not going to let you take him away~", a voice said in a singsong tone.

The two exorcists quickly got into a defensive stance. They recognized that voice. It was from the Noah they've met at the rewinding town. The blue spiky haired Noah appeared before them, licking a lollipop."Maybe I shouldn't have just relied on those akumas~"

Lavi peered over his shoulder as he felt the teen on his back moving."Nn... R-road", a hoarsh voice escaped the white-haired teen's lips.

"A-allen?", the First Child was suddenly in front of the Bookman apprentice. Lavi stepped back."Allen?"

"... Road?", Allen called again. Road noticed a slight movement of Allen's eyes. The Noah of Dreams quickly summoned a level two akuma to separate the two as the Bookman apprentice attempted to back away from her. The akuma managed to separate the two. Road quickly got to the teen to support him while the lone level two distracted the two exorcists.

"Allen?... Do you hear me?", Road asked, holding Allen close. The white haired teen's eyes slowly opened. The first thing he did was glanced around before focusing on Road's face. He sat up unsteadily, still partly confused. Where was he?It was different from the darkness he was used to. He held his head lightly, sensing a light headache. Wait... If he wasn't in the dark anymore then maybe... Could it be that he recovered? The teen snapped out of his thoughts as he felt someone hugged him.

"You're finally awake!", Road said happily.

"You mean...", Allen trailed off. So he recovered already? The white-haired teen was overwhelmed with happiness as he let Road hug him. He thought his situation was already hopeless but here he was. Allen slowly hugged back."T-thank you, Road"

Road smiled softly at the teen."I told you I'll find you", she said.

"You did", Allen smiled back.

They were interrupted when they both heard an explosion. Road glanced over Allen's shoulder and saw that the level two akuma got destroyed already. A man with long crimson hair started to approach them. He was wearing a black coat with golden trimmings. Allen followed Road's gaze and saw the man. He quickly spotted the gun that was aimed at them. At Road to be exact.

Allen frowned and slowly stood up then positioned himself between the gun and Road."I won't let you hurt her", he snarled. It didn't seem to have an effect on the man because he kept his aim steady. The teen bit his lower lip lightly, staying on his position.

Cross Marian smirked at the teen and lightly tugged at the trigger."You're choosing to protect the wrong person, brat", he said.

"... I don't care what you say", he glared at the redhaired general, keeping his stand then repeated in a firm tone."I won't let you hurt Road"


	4. After the darkness

**Crowne: Sorry for the veeery late update ^^ Aaaand sorry for the OOCness and stuff in this chapter... I haven't written in a looong time sooo.. yep. I'll try to update my other fanfics too and maybe, just maybe rewrite 'Black Musician'. I regret accidentally deleting that.**

_**"I don't care what you say...", he glared at the red-haired general then repeated in a firm tone."I won't let you hurt Road."**_

**Chapter 3: After the darkness**

"... I won't let you hurt my friend," the white-haired teen said with a frown. He stayed rooted in his position, standing in front of the spiky blue-haired lass. Allen was determined to protect the only person that had kept him company when he was in that 'darkness'. He scowled when he heard the general laughed.

"Friend you say?," he sneered. Cross loosened his hold at the trigger and casually walked around the two, keeping a distance from them."Are you sure that she's really your 'friend'? That she's not tricking you? Maybe she's just after something that you have."

"... What...?", that made Allen hesitate slightly.'_... Something that I have...?'_

"Don't listen to him, Allen", Road slowly stood up, loosely holding on to Allen's shirt. Her purple eyes locked on the general's as she straightened herself,"... Aren't you the ones who's after him?", she said, looking at the three exorcists."... You're here so you could force him into fighting for your side..."

By now, Allen was really confused."... Road... What do you mean by that?," he asked.

The petite lass merely smiled at the confused teen,"I promise I'll explain it to you later", she said. Allen made a small nod at that then moved his gaze back to the general. Cross was now standing near the two uniformed teen.

"What are we going to do now..?", the Chinese exorcist asked, glancing at the general.

"We'll take him by force", Cross smirked.

"... But-"

"We have no choice", Lavi interrupted, keeping his gaze at Allen. He tightened his grip at the handle of the hammer.

Lenalee seemed to hesitate a bit but then slowly nodded. She didn't like the method the General had proposed but Lavi was right. They couldn't just let an accommodator go with the enemy. She was sure he would understand if they explain everything to him afterwards.

"... Do you think I'll just let you do what you want?", Road mused, she clasped her hands behind her just as the heart-checkered door appeared behind her. Allen looked behind him as the door suddenly appeared."Ne, Allen..."

"Hm?", Allen looked back at Road.

"... Can you go into that door? I'll just talk to them then I'll follow you", the bluenette said, smiling at the pale teen. Allen slowly made a nod and took a step towards the odd door. As soon as he stepped in, the door closed behind him before disappearing from view. Road tilted her head to the side as a cheshire-like smile appeared on her face as she glanced at the exorcists,"... How about if we play a little game, ne?~"

It took a while before the teen's vision adjusted to the darkness that enveloped him when the door had closed. Just then several candles lit up, illuminating the place even if just a bit, _'... Odd'_, it was the first word that crossed his mind as took a glanced at the candles... The floating candles. Aside from that there were also giant gift boxes and dolls hovering in the air,_'... Just what is this place?'_, he wondered to himself as he reached for a floating doll. Allen was half-expecting for the doll to vanish at the moment he touched but surprisingly it didn't. He let out a soft sigh, he still didn't understood a lot of things but the only thing he was sure was that Road is his friend. The only one he has now. The teen sat down on the floor, leaning against a single wall with a pile of toys near it. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Just how long has it been since he had gotten trapped in that 'darkness'?

His train of thoughts however was interrupted when he heard the red-checkered door opened up. He looked up to see Road stepped inside,'_... She seems okay_', he thought, sighing in relief."... Is everything alright now...?", he asked as Road sat down beside him,"... And who were those guys?"

Road made a nod and hugged her knees close to her."... Those guys are called 'Exorcist'...", she told him."... They were after you.."

Allen blinked,"... Why?", he asked.

The blue-haired lass merely smiled,"... That can wait, Allen~ You just recovered from your coma, remember?~ We should be celebrating!~"

"I s'ppose you're right", he smiled.

With that, Road got up and grabbed the male's hand, lightly pulling it."Let's go then!~"

Allen blinked twice,"... Where?"

— AU CROWNE — AU CROWNE — AU CROWNE—

The crimson-haired general quickly stalked out of the chaotic scene as soon as the troublesome Noah left. Instead of just picking up the kid the moment he wakes up, now things turned a lot more complicated. Frowning, he glanced at the golden golem flying ahead of him,"Go find the brat, Tim," he grunted. The small, gold creature made a gesture similar to a nod then quickly flew off.

Lenalee fell forward as she felt whatever energy she had earlier left her body, not noticing the General's missing presence. She glanced down at her injured legs. Large cuts crossed across her skin, mostly caused by the Noah of Dreams' sharp candles. She let out a soft sigh as she tried to stand up, only to fail. She looked up at Lavi when the redhead extended a hand to her. Lenalee was glad the other wasn't injured that much. She managed a small smile as the other helped her up, Lenalee glanced had where Road's door had been earlier. She couldn't help but worry what would happen to the Accomodator."... Lavi.. Do you think he'll be alright?", she asked, referring to Allen.

The redhead's train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard her question, shaking his head,"... I'm not sure," he admitted.

The only thing he was sure of was they have a lot of things to report now.

— AU CROWNE — AU CROWNE — AU CROWNE —

The red-checkered door materialized on top of a small hill and opened up by itself, revealing a grassy field ahead of it. The hill was filled with lively green grass and various plants. Allen stepped out of the door after the petite lass, looking around. He smiled a bit as he felt the cold, morning breeze blew past by.

"... Looks like we just got here in time~", Road smiled.

"... What...?", he blinked. Just then the white haired found himself temporarily blinded as he gazed ahead, he shielded his eyes with the back of his hand. Rays of sunlight seeped through the gap between his fingers. Allen absently took a step forward, slightly lowering his hand. Somehow, at that moment, he felt something wet ran down his cheek. It was strange but he felt happiness and sadness at the same... Watching the sun rise. It was what he usually do with his foster father, Mana. The teen wiped the tears away, managing to make a smile.

Mana might be gone already but now... He has someone else with him. It isn't that bad. At least, he's not alone.

"... Thank you, Road," he smiled warmly at her.

She giggled,"You don't have to thank me, silly~," she smiled as she hugged the pale teen,"I'm only doing what a friend would do~," she said then turned her gaze at the large tree far from them,"... And stalking's ruuude, Tikki-pon"

Allen blinked, glancing at where Road was staring at. A dark-haired male stepped from behind the tree, a smirk on his face as he simply threw away his cigarette."... I was just curious," he stated, his gaze landing on the white-haired lad,"... So, this is 'Allen'?"

Allen slowly nodded, still wondering who the male was till he recognized what Road had called him,"You're her uncle...?," he blinked.

"The name's Tyki Mikk, lad," he smiled as he introduced himself."Road had told me a lot of things about you.. Though I thought you were just her imaginary friend," he chuckled though he really did believed the First Child, knowing her abilities and all. He looked back at Road who was hugging the lad's right arm".. Why don't we invite him home? I'm quite sure the others would be interested to meet him... Especially the Duke. He seems.. intriguing"

"... The Duke?," he repeated.

"Oh~ Don't worry, Allen~ Millenie's really, really nice," Road assured the teen."He'll even give you candies"

He chuckled as the bluenette excitedly led him back to the odd door,'If Road likes that Duke then he must be really nice,' he thought to himself as he glanced at Road.

Tyki stayed behind the two, keeping his gaze at the pale boy. The First Child was right, that Allen felt somewhat familiar.

He just couldn't quite place the feeling but it was almost like he felt like 'family' to him.

—

**Crowne : Please kindly leave a review!**


	5. Buried Memories

**Crowne: I hope you'll like the new chapter!**

**Oh, thanks to the people who reviewed the last time~ Namely SakuraKoi, the allen walker, Dana, Stormy night of rain92, Snipperita, MnMsRoK, Nami Heartfilia, Koneko Hoshi and that one anon guest! It's so nice to know that someone's still reading this.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tyki stayed behind the two, keeping his gaze at the pale boy. The First Child was right, that Allen felt somewhat familiar.<strong>_

_**He just couldn't quite place the feeling but it was almost like he felt like 'family' to him.**_

**Chapter 4 : Buried Memories**

They were back to that odd, dark place. The gifts and dolls harmlessy floated off the way as they made their way through the barely litted place. Allen looked down at Road, a smile on his face as he let his friend drag him along. Road's uncle, Tyki Mikk, was just behind them.

"We're almost there!," Allen heard Road said that as they went through the other end of the door.

Allen blinked twice as they arrived into the whitest city the teen had ever seen. Everything was just... too white. Except the plants and animals, of course. All the buildings were painted white. He wouldn't be surprised if the interior were white too.

For such a large place, it was quite surprising at how empty it was.

"... Where are we...?," Allen asked, curious about the foreign surroundings.

"This is the Ark, Allen~ This will be your home from now on," the petite teen told him happily.

"W-wait, what if the Earl refuses to let me stay here?," he asked, obviously worried.

He heard Road's uncle chuckle at that,"Don't worry about that, lad,"he said then placed a hand on the teen's head, gently patting him.

"Tikki's right! I'm sure Millenie will let you stay," Road assured Allen, gently squeezing the hand she was holding. It made him remember that one time she told him about the Earl.

_They were sitting together, their backs against each other as the petite girl relayed what had happened to her family's dinner._

_"Everything was flying around! Plates, forks, knives... and even the food!"_

_"They shouldn't waste the food like that," Allen commented with a slight frown._

_"I know~ I know~," Road giggled, turning to face the pale teen then gently flicked the other's forehead,"You love food that much, ne?... Anyway, it all stopped when the Earl got hit by the ice cream. We all thought he was going mad that we turned quiet all of a sudden... And then he just laughed like nothing happened~"_

_"If that was me, I would have snapped already," he said, resting his head on Road's, smiling a bit,"He seems like a pretty patient person._

_"He's really nice too~ He helped with my homework even after what happened."_

_"I wish I could meet him. He seems like a nice person," Allen said.'Just like Mana.'_

He had almost forgot about that. He was actually glad that he remembered now. It helped ease some of the worries but he still wasn't sure if he'll allow a stranger like himself to stay at their home. He snapped out of his thoughts as Road waved to someone behind her, making him turn.'_Is this the Earl..?,'_ he wondered as he looked at the round man in front of him. The odd man had the widest smile he'd ever seen and he also has a rather pointy pair of ears. The man's top hat was decorated with a creepy smiling crescent moon. All in all, he doesn't like a normal.. But who was he to judge?

"Oh~ Is this the boy you've telling me about, Road?~…"

_'... Why does he look familiar...?'_

**Back with the exorcists..**

Lenalee walked out of the infirmary after the nurse had finished tending her injuries. The chinese exorcist was quite glad that there wasn't any serious damage on her or Lavi.

"Glad to see that you're already out of the Infirmary," a cheerful voice greeted.

".. Lavi," she blinked, looking up at the redhead. A small frown adorned her face as she looked down, clenching her fist tight."... What would happen to that Accomodator now?," she asked softly.

The Bookman apprentice leaned against the side, loosely folding his arms,"He's probably dead already with the Innocence destroyed," he answered in an honest tone. That was the only possible future any accomodator would have in the hands of the enemy.. Unless..

He did recall the teen, Allen, referring to Road as his friend.. And the missing General's sudden appearance. It couldn't be just mere coincidence. If only the General was still there, he could ask him the things that were bothering him now. Not that there was any guarantee that he would answer him.

... That Noah too, she seemed interested in Allen.

He let out a soft sigh, glancing back at Lenalee and patted her in a reassuring manner,"... Don't blame yourself," he told her.

"... B-but.. that boy... He could already be dead now b-because," she trailed off as tears started to form at her eyes.

"... It wasn't your fault," he repeated in a firm tone.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LENALEE, YOU OCTOPUS?!"

Lavi blinked, raising his hands in defense,"K-komui! I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"Nii-san!"

Once the supervisor calmed down after receiving a kick from Lenalee, Lavi asked,"Have you read the report?"

Komui nodded, adjusting his glasses,"I was actually here to ask something," he said in a rather serious tone.

"... What is it, Nii-san?"

~•~•~*************~•~•~

The Earl had invited him to dinner, just to get to know him better. As he walked after the odd man, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he had seen him before... but where and when?

He let out a sigh then sat down beside Road as the maids were serving the food.

_"... Would you want me to bring back Mana Walker for you?"_

_..._ That...

_"You can bring back Mana...?," he asked the stranger who nodded then brought out a metal skeleton figure._

_"All you'll have to do is to call his name~"_

Allen's eyes widened, dropping down his spoon. Unfortunately, it caught the attention of the other three people who were with him at the dinner hall.

"... Allen, what's wrong?," he heard Road asked.

"... Allen-kun?~"

He felt himself tensed as the Earl called his name. That voice. The same one that had tricked him into turning Mana into a demon. Tears started to flow down his cheeks as memories he had pushed at the back of his mind resurfaced.

_"I curse you, Allen!"_

So that was when he'd seen _him._

"...Y-you...," his words barely audible as he forced himself to look at the Earl,"... You were the one t-that made me turn Mana into an akuma.."

Why did _he_ have to be related to Road? To his only friend?

"... Why?," he choked out, not caring he was crying in front of the man who had been the reasoned his foster-father cursed him,"Why?"

Why?

...Why?

... Why does it have to end up like this?..

'_Does God hate me that much..?'_

He barely noticed Road embracing him. He saw her say something to her uncle and the Earl but for some reason, he couldn't hear it. The two had left. He felt numb. It was almost like this during that night. He had felt numb then he fell unconscious, only to wake up in that darkness.

He wasn't sure how long they were in that spot. Probably hours.

As his sobs subsided, Road murmured his name,"Allen." The whitette looked down at Road as she wiped away his tears."Give the Earl a chance. He had a reason why he did that."

He was hesitant, of course.

Road noticed then smiled a bit at him,"Please trust me, Allen," she murmured, hugging him again,"Millenie's really a nice guy once you get to know him.

"... O-okay," he finally decided, hugging her back.

Road slipped out of the hug then grabbed her spoon and filled it with soup before raised it to his mouth,"Say 'Aaaaah', Al-chan," she instructed him."You need to eat."

Somehow it made the whitette chuckle a bit, some of the negative emotions he felt earlier simply disappeared. It always amazes him how Road could lighten his mood that easily. He opened his mouth to let the other spoon feed him.

_If she says that the Earl is a trustworthy person then maybe.. there had just been some misunderstanding during 'that night'._

_"Everything will be fine, Allen."_

That was what Road had said after the first time they had met.

And he still believes in those words.

~•~•~*************~•~•~

**Au Crowne: Please leave a review! Pretty please? 'cause I'm not sure if I did this chapter right . Should I change this chapter?**


End file.
